


Bossy Idol

by tachishini



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/pseuds/tachishini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise’s fingers closed around his thick hard cock, making the poor blonde blush and squirm under her sly gaze. She only smirked and stroked up and back down, once. Slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bossy Idol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [live_with_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_with_love/gifts).



> Spoilers: The big spoiler regarding Naoto  
> Author's Notes: This is set a little after the end of the game but no references are made to the end of the game.

Rise’s fingers closed around his thick hard cock, making the poor blonde blush and squirm under her sly gaze. She only smirked and stroked up and back down, once. Slowly. 

Kanji shuddered and arched, groaning at the shot of pleasure that coursed through him. Another slow stroke and his breath hitched, a soft groan escaping him and blushing even harder – if possible – when another set of hands gently smoothed back and stroked his hair, Naoto smiling down at him, a light blush dusting her cheeks too. 

She was the one with the most clothes on, still in her shirt and trousers, content with keeping Kanji calm, still shy about being intimate with them; still not confident. Rise was in her underwear, not as innocent as she let people think, proven by her deliberately teasing and coy smile. And Kanji was half undressed, his top having been shoved up around his arm pits and his trousers and underwear pushed down to his ankles and kicked off. 

Rise rubbed her thumb over the slit of his cock, spreading his precome with a soft moan. “Kanji-kun~ You’re so nice and hard and hot, you’re going to come for me again, aren’t you?”

He blushed bright red and mutely nodded, too embarrassed to make any sort of protest. He watched as she moved closer, mouth hovering over him, his cock straining desperately to be in that warm mouth again. 

She smirked at him before ducking down and swiftly taking him into her mouth. Kanji moaned and arched a little, sure he was never going to get used to how good it felt. Rise sucked hungrily, making pleased noises as she rubbed her tongue over the soft skin. His head flopped back onto the bed as Naoto wriggled out from underneath him and leant over him to bite gently on a nipple before licking to soothe the pain away. 

Kanji shuddered and gasped, hands shakily, tentatively reaching up to stroke over the binder concealing Naoto’s breasts. She blushed but at least didn’t flinch away anymore at the touches acknowledging her female anatomy. Naoto bit at the nipple harder before sucking to loud, appreciative moans from Kanji as the pleasure built and built, drawing him steadily closer to orgasm.

“Cl – close.” he groaned, trying to warn Rise. She hummed and pulled back a little. Her eyes locked with Naoto and she nodded slightly. Naoto moved to bite a particularly sensitive spot on the blonde’s side as Rise sucked hard. Kanji barely had time to think that these two knew his body too well before his orgasm hit him hard and fast, washing over him and making him arch up off the bed a little.

Rise continued to suck around him, swallowing his come until his orgasm was over and he had sunk back into the mattress. His breath came out in heavy pants and Naoto leaned back to press a soft, brief kiss to his lips before rubbing his arm, getting him to breathe properly.

Rise soon dragged Naoto closer, kissing the other girl desperately, in need of release. “Come on, Naoto-kun, fuck me, please.” she whispered against her lips.

“If that’s what you want, Rise-chan.” Naoto smiled, kissing her gently again before getting up and retrieving the strap-on from its box. 

She quickly slipped her trousers off, not looking at Rise and Kanji to keep herself from blushing. She unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off before folding it with her trousers, placing them over the desk chair. 

Naoto took the strap on out of its box, putting it all together and checking it. 

“Come on, Naoto-kun!” Rise whined a little, desperate now. 

Naoto hid a small smirk, secretly enjoying making the former idol wait, as she stepped into the harness and pulled it on. She hadn’t long finished securing the straps before Rise had leapt up from the bed and sunk to her knees in front of the detective. She took the fake cock into her mouth and began to suckle and lick it, making sure the length was wet. Rise glanced up at Naoto, giggling at how she was blushing, turned on by Rise sucking her silicone cock. 

Rise drew back and laid back on the bed, fishing out a condom from under her pillow. Naoto smiled softly and crawled up onto the bed, taking the small packet from Rise, ripping it open and rolling the condom onto the dildo. The brunette reached out and tugged Kanji close, kissing him gently and stroking his hair. 

Naoto slipped a finger into Rise’s wet pussy, thrusting deeply and slowly before wetting another finger and pressing both into her. Naoto curled them to press upwards, rubbing and stretching softly. She shuddered at the heat around her fingers, how tight and wet and hot it was.

Rise moaned and squirmed, whimpering desperately, impatient at all this extra teasing. “Naoto-kun, pleasee! Enough – I’m ready!” she gasped, rocking back on the fingers buried deep inside her. 

Naoto smiled and continued to tease, just that little bit longer before slipping her fingers out.

Rise lifted her legs, settling them over Naoto’s shoulders, pressing insistently with her heel on a shoulder blade.

Naoto chuckled and used one of her hands to guide the dildo into Rise. She rocked gently, thrusting shallowly, easing into it. Her thrusts became longer, more thorough until finally she was using the entire length to fuck the brunette. 

Rise moaned as she was filled and fucked faster, shuddering as Kanji teased her bouncing breasts and moaning his name. “N–Naoto-kun, you feel so good – please – I’m close.” She moaned loudly as Naoto changed the angle of her thrusts to make them deeper and Kanji’s hand slipped lower to rub her clit. She shuddered and moaned, greedily rocking back, holding onto the feeling of pleasure building inside her until she finally hit the peak, her orgasm hitting her hard.

They continued to gently touch and tease her through her orgasm until Rise began whimpering softly at touches to her oversensitive body. Naoto slowly moved back, slipping off the bed to clean the strap-on as Kanji gently rubbed and soothed Rise. 

She giggled softly when he kissed her forehead, nuzzling into his neck. “You’re so sweet, Kanji-kun~” 

“Sh – shuddup.” he stuttered, blushing brightly, cuddling up to her anyway and tugging Naoto onto the bed with them when she returned. “Ya – ok?”

“I’m fine, Kanji-kun.” she smiled softly. He nodded and flopped back on the bed. 

“Kanji-kun~?” Rise hummed after a moment.

“Yeah?” 

“It looks to me like you want to go again~” She smirked and slid her hand down his body, smirking at the groan and starting the whole thing over again.


End file.
